plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boombox Zombie
(does not react to his music) (underground only) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 27 |flavor text = Boombox Zombie doesn't want to buy, sell or process anything; he just really wants to consume your brains.}} Boombox Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Upon reaching the sixth column, he will raise his boombox to play the ballad jam for a few seconds, immobilizing all plants on the lawn except Phat Beet, underground plants, and instant-use plants. This also overrides any other jam currently playing and significantly slows all zombies on the field. He was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary, released on September 15, 2015. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Holds aloft a boom box that tranquilizes all plants with its heartfelt tunes. Special: Boom box has no effect on ground plants and Phat Beets Boombox Zombie doesn't want to buy, sell or process anything; he just really wants to consume your brains. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, and Greatest Hits Strategies When you see this zombie, defeat it as soon as possible or it will use its boombox to prevent plants from using their abilities. Tips *Plants like Laser Bean or Fume-shroom will defeat Boombox zombies at ease because of their piercing capability. *Tap on tap-to-fire plants (such as Strawburst, Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, etc.) that are stabilized by the boombox. *Use Plant Food on any attacking plant to get rid of the Boombox Zombie to remove immobilization from the plants. *Spikeweeds and Spikerocks is immune to immobilization and are a good idea, as these plants can damage the Boombox Zombie after he used his boombox. *Use an Iceberg Lettuce if it is recharged, as it cancels out his ability instantly. *Phat Beet is immune to immobilization so using the plant is also recommended. Gallery Boomboomz.png|HD Boombox Zombie BoomboxZombieAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 BoomboxZombieAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 BoomboxZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBOOMBOXGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Boombox Zombie's sprites and assets boomboxstunning.PNG|Boombox Zombie using his boombox Ballad_heartfelt.png|Boombox Zombie in Greatest Hits Blueboombox.png|A Boombox Zombie with a blue shirt in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer. Boombox Zombie affected by Glitter.jpg|Boombox Zombie affected by Glitter Zombie's trail. Defeated Boombox Zombie.jpg|Dead Boombox Zombie CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|Boombox Zombie, along with Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie and 8-Bit Zombies. Trivia *Boombox Zombie shares his animation with Ra Zombie and Turquoise Skull Zombie. *He will only stun plants when he starts playing. If a plant is planted while he is in the middle of playing his music, the plant will not get stunned. *If an immobilized plant is fed Plant Food, it will be freed from immobilization and will use its Plant Food ability as per normal. *The hearts effect when Boombox Zombie stuns plants is the same effect used during Valenbrainz when Valentine Zombies are defeated and when Plant Food is fed on Sweet Potato. *Boombox Zombie is possibly based on Lloyd Dobler from the 1980s movie Say Anything. His Almanac entry references a line from the film, and he also holds a boombox that plays love songs. *Boombox Zombie does not appear to hold his boombox in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer. **One of them even sports a blue sleeveless shirt instead of yellow. *Boombox Zombie is the third zombie to play music while using his special ability. The first is Pianist Zombie and the second is Disco-tron 3000. *Electric Blueberry does not react to Boombox Zombie's music, as it still creates storm clouds. *Boombox Zombie is the only zombie that can interrupt other jams. *Boombox Zombie, Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Cave Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, and Neon Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *Boombox Zombie's jam only lasts for eight seconds, but it can be extended by other Boombox Zombies (as seen on Day 28), as long as they play their jam after the original Boombox Zombie does. *Boombox Zombie is the only special zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour that controls when his jam is played. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed